Lips
}} |genre = Music / Rhythm |modes = Single-player, Multi-player |ratings = |platforms = Xbox 360 |input = Microphone }} Lips is a video game for the Xbox 360. Lips is developed by iNiS and published by Microsoft Game Studios. The game features the use of a motion sensitive wireless microphone and supports the use of songs already owned through a Zune or iPod. The game was released on November 18, 2008 in North America and on November 21, 2008 in Europe and has received generally average reviews. Localized versions of the game has been released in several countries, each with a different soundtrack. On April 3rd, it was announced that the Lips' microphones will be compatible with Rock Band 2 and Guitar Hero: Metallica due to a patch that is to be released on summer 2009. Gameplay The gameplay in Lips is similar to the gameplay of SingStar and Karaoke Revolution. In addition to supporting single-player, the game allows two players to sing duets or play competitively in various multiplayer modes including "Time Bomb", "Kiss", and "Vocal Fighters". Unlike other music games, players cannot fail out of a song if they sing badly (or even if they don't sing at all). The game does not have a difficulty setting but rewards players for their singing in six categories including rhythm, pitch, and vibrato. Players can connect a digital music player (such as an iPod or Zune), or use a flash drive, to sing along to their own music. The game will perform vocal reduction and score player like the included songs, except that the game will not display song lyrics. Players can also connect their Xbox 360 to a computer running a compatible media sharing service, such as Windows Media Connect 2.0, Windows Media Center, Zune PC software with sharing, or PVConnect to access their own music from a network share within the game. Lips is bundled with two motion-sensitive wireless microphones (one white, one black). A second player can seamlessly join in the currently playing song by picking up the microphone and shaking it. The microphones can also be used to perform gestures dictated by the game, plus the standard game controllers can also be used to add overlays such as hand-claps and crowd noise. On February 27th, Microsoft announced a title update for LipsLips Title Update and Power Pack DLC Retrieved 2009-03-03. This patch addresses most of the issues with the game, namely it introduces a new algorithm for voice recognition and vibrato pick-up, claiming that the game was 'too easy' before, and the ability to synchronise the microphone timing, a cause of regular negative feedback. This update also introduces the use of global leaderboards to track high scores. Minor tweaks were also made to the UI. Additionally, following the April title update, song packs were also introduced for purchase, offering bundles of songs for a discounted price. Soundtrack The Lips soundtrack is localized for each region where the game has been released. Most versions of the game contain 40 master tracks, most of which include the original music videos. The game also supports downloadable songs in all regions, some of which appear on-disc in other regions. Notable tracks in the game include Young Folks by Peter Bjorn and John, Take on Me by A-ha, and Bust a Move by Young MC . On February 2009, it was announced that Lips will offer several song packs starting with a Coldplay pack.. Other notable artists that have song packs available include Ne-Yo and Creedence Clearwater Revival. Reception |GSpot=6.5/10 |IGN=6.8/10 |GR=72% (based on 33 reviews) |MC=71% (based on 40 reviews) }} Lips has received average reviews. Reviewers have praised the wireless microphones and multi player experience but criticized the single-player modes and the song import feature which many people have had issues with. In addition the import feature does not support lyric downloads but the game does make an attempt to reduce the real singers voice volume while playing in this mode. Polemic in Europe Several versions were released in Europe. In countries where no local version is available, the UK version was released with a sticker advertising A-Ha's Take on Me song as free downloadable content. But only the UK residents could make the free download of that song from the server. Even the non-UK residents that bought the UK version and were able to make the download in Xbox marketplace to their consoles, couldn't use it in the game. This was fixed with the April 2009 version update. References See also *SingStar *UltraStar - An open source clone of the SingStar engine *Rock Band (series) *Guitar Hero: World Tour *Karaoke Revolution External links * Lips Wiki * Official website * [http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/l/lips/ Official Lips Xbox.com page] Category:Karaoke video games Category:Music video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video Games Category:2008 Video Games Category:Only on Xbox 360 Category:Xbox Game Studios games Category:Exclusives